An Angel with Blue eyes
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Magnus is dying and he recollects his life experience. That's all really. I suck at summaries...I should really get out more Magnus x Alec, Alec x Magnus Malec


**Here's a shitty oneshot for you all as I am lazy and I haven't updated my Levi x Eren story for a while ^.^'' I will work on that...eventually**

* * *

Magnus's breath hitched as he dug his nails into the sand beneath him. He took a deep breath, his eyes too blurred to witness his surroundings but he thought he had heard Catarina scream his name out in despair. That was right. He had been stabbed through the chest three times by a vampire. He had been studying around New York as a few rogue vampires were killing civilians. He had asked Catarina to come along for the record that he wasn't alone. It was the future, five hundred years in the future to be exact and Alec was long gone. He remembered Alec's final moments. He was old and sick, his hands wrinkled but Magnus still thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He stayed with Alec during his final moments. But now, it was his turn. Catarina couldn't do anything on the spot. The weapon was forged with vampire magic so this time; there was nothing she could do for him.

_I guess these are my final moments.._. Magnus took a huge breath and remembered everything, adventures in Peru, his best friend Ragnor, Camille. Everything and more importantly, Alec. He was the first person he had ever loved truly. His beautiful boyfriend, his beautiful partner, his beautiful fiancé, and his beautiful husband.  
_Ahh...my Alec, I'll join you soon... _A cherry blossom petal fell onto his face. He saw this as heaven calling him, welcoming him with open arms. Sure, he was the son of the king of hell but he himself was a good person. He hoped that meant that he could walk through the gates of heaven.  
Magnus closed his eyes and recollected his life.

* * *

"Magnus, tell me a story." Alec cuddled up close. He was wearing one of his boyfriends t-shirts and a pair of boxers, his head flat on Magnus's chest next to Chairman Meow who was purring but asleep. Alec assumed he was probably having a dream about tuna or similar. Magnus twiddled with a lock of Alec's hair, a grin on his face.  
"What do you want to hear, my dear little Alec?"  
"Little? I have you know that I am pretty damn tall!" He grumbled, lightly punching Magnus's arm in a teasing manner. The warlock chuckled under his breath, pulling the bed covers over the two lovers, ensuring that they were kept warm.  
"Well, you're smaller than me so that makes you little." He joked. "But what do you want to hear? I know a lot of stories. Fairy tales, true stories, nerd sci-fi. I even have some eroti-"  
"MAGNUS!" Alec almost choked. "Just tell me a nice story. Like something peaceful. Make it up, you're the high warlock of Brooklyn, I'm sure you can make some story up." Alec could be so demanding at times but Magnus always spoiled him rotten. He just couldn't say no. After a few minutes of intense thinking, he had a story.  
"Got it. It's a Chinese story. The tale of four dragons." He remembered the details, telling Alec in as much detail as he could remember. Alec soon nodded off to sleep though, interrupting Magnus mid story (not that he cared). The warlock couldn't help but to grin, slowly slipping Alec off his chest and into his arms.

* * *

_Alec was always asking me to repeat the same story over and over..._Magnus heard Catarina's sobs next to him. She couldn't save him and it broke her heart. Magnus had been her best friend for years. When she found out Ragnor had died, she had locked herself in her office for a few days, trying to collect all of their memories and she certainly couldn't deal with losing Magnus as well.  
"D-Don't cry...y...you still have your f...family." He cracked a smile, feeling the cool air gather around them. It was midday, the sun shining on the two of them. Catarina transported them far, far away as soon as he was attacked. She wasn't sure herself where they were but there were cherry trees and a patch of sand. Somewhere in Asia she guessed. Magnus was leaking blood onto the golden sand, his nails draping across it. His dark skin was flushed red, red from agony. She knew that look anywhere (having worked in a hospital.) and she knew that despite Magnus's tough attitude, he was slipping away and he was scared. He was always scared. But he was the bravest man she ever knew because he fought through his fear. He fought through his fear to be with Alec and that was admiration.

* * *

"I'm here, Magnus. Where are you?" Alec was on the phone in central park. He was still dressed in full shadow hunter gear, having come from a mission because Magnus had told him he had something important to discuss with him. Alec gulped down a lump in his throat. _He's not breaking up with me again, right?! _He began to panic a little, his stomach doing somersaults.  
"Look to your left by the big tree." Magnus mumbled down the phone and Alec followed his voice and saw his partner standing there. He was dressed in a snazzy suit and had hold of a basket. The two had been living together for 3 years at that point but Alec still couldn't predict what Magnus had in mind.  
Alec didn't care about the immortality problem anymore though. He had made a vow that he was going to live with Magnus until the end of his days and Magnus had promised to love him forever and ever. Alec's face went a faint red colour and his smile stretched across him and he ran up to Magnus.  
"Magnus, I was on a mission, could this not wait? I mean if you want to have a picnic, it could wa-" Magnus captured Alec halfway with a kiss to the lips.  
"It couldn't wait. Come on... all you're doing for now is researching. You can spend some time with your one true love. Thousands would pay to have my company. You, however, get it for free." He ruffled the smaller male's hair, laughing hysterically before shoving something into Alec's arms. It was a set of clothes, and expensive judging by the materials. "First off though, change. I'm not walking around with you in shadow hunter gear."  
"Mundane's can't see me."  
"Yeah, but I can and I don't want to seem like I'm from crazy town talking to myself, even though I am from crazy town and I do talk to myself." Magnus watched Alec roll his eyes.  
"Fine, wait for me here, I'll use the public bathroom to change."  
"Well, mundane's can't see you. I don't mind if you strip he-"  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, MAGNUS!"

After about 10 minutes of waiting around, Alec came back. He had the expensive white shirt and trousers on, his other clothes in a plastic bag.  
"Aww, you look so adorable!" Magnus had taken out his phone, taking pictures of the embarrassed Alec.  
"Quit it! I'm not adorable, shut up. I'll take you down here and now!" His face had turned a beet red colour and he was obviously flustered. After laughing for a while, Magnus's hand entangled with his and the two went walking in the open, green space. The trees blocked out the light, it was as if they were completely cut off from the rest of the outside. Magnus stopped in the middle of the area, where a tiny patch of sun kissed the grass and set his basket down. He opened it up and laid out a tattered blanket. Alec slowly flopped to his knees, relaxing his head on Magnus's shoulder. The two of them ate the food made and drank the finest of wine. Hours and hours had gone by and Magnus had tired himself out, resting his head down onto Alec's lap. He was drowsy but he hadn't had that much to drink and Alec only had one glass.  
"Ahh...I'm getting sleepy." Magnus's breath fluttered, his chest rising up and down. Alec massaged Magnus's head with his fingers.  
"You've been working hard, come on, we should head home. Chairman Meow will be getting hungry now." Magnus sat up, allowing Alec the freedom to stand. The warlock's arms went out, demanding to be helped up like a child.  
"Spoilt." Alec muttered, hoisting Magnus to his feet before he was surprised by a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes shut and his arms went around Magnus's neck, holding him close and tightly. His heart began to accelerate and his cheeks flushed. That happened every time Magnus kissed him but it reminded him just how deeply in love he was with Magnus. The same man who had saved his life. When he was scared of dying on the institute bed, Magnus was there. A pair of golden cat eyes that never left his side as he mumbled utter nonsense in his transfixed and drowsy state. The hand that remained on his and his sweet words. The same man who pulled him out of the sea when he had fallen in and used up a lot of stamina and energy keeping a protection over them. Magnus Bane. The unpredictable warlock who never failed to surprise him.

And surprise he did. After he pulled back from the kiss, he had reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a small box.  
"You know how you told me all of your happiness is contained in small items?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It was decorated in blue and purple gems and Alec had to hold back a gasp. He was stunned and his eyes were as wide as saucers.  
"So...will you marry me?" Magnus was a little nervous, and the look on his face suggested that. He had the slightest blush hinging his cheeks and his mouth was quivered a little. His free hand was pinching the ends of his jacket, nervous but that nervous feeling went away as he was tackled by Alec, the two rolling down the hill behind them. Alec had his arms firmly around Magnus and was even crying a little.  
"Yes, yes of course I will!"

* * *

"W...we were married in autumn..." Magnus spluttered, gripping his wounded chest. "He looked...beautiful...in his suit. H-His smiling face..." He had a gentle smile on his face. "Oh Alec...I-I love you..."

* * *

"Alec come quickly!" Magnus had called. It was the summer after their marriage and Alec had rushed to the door when he heard Magnus's panicked voice. In his arms was a child, no older than two years old and he was bleeding heavily. "Get the bandages and the following herbs from our room!" He went through a list of herbs and Alec, with no time to think, rushed to their room and rummaged through the shelves and draws. He got exactly what Magnus wanted and dashed back, passing Magnus the herbs. The toddler was perched on their couch, cushions around him and covered with a blanket . He was wrapped in bandages and Magnus was saying gibberish, probably spells Alec had presumed. He thanked Alec for the herbs and the smaller sat back and allowed his husband room to work.

And work he was able to do. Magnus said he was going to make a full recovery. This child was a mundane, the two could sense that.  
"Who could do this...t-to a child?" Alec was on the verge of tears. Magnus pulled Alec down so he was sat on his lap, covering his eyes.  
"Best not to think about it. Mundane's can be savage..." Alec knew then, the child's parents were the ones to be held responsible. "Once he's recovered, we'll find a care home for him and we-" Magnus trailed off. Alec had burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. It was too much. He remembered back when Lilith was trying to make 'Sebastian's' and how emotional he got then.  
"No! Magnus, please, please, please adopt him!" He cried, looking at the child. His hair was golden and messy, clots of blood stuck to him though. His skin pale but his lips were rosy red. "Magnus...please..." He had hold of the child's hand. Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder.  
"We can't...he's a mundane child...how could we ever explain what we are?"  
"We can tell him the truth."  
"Alec..."  
"Simon's a mundane and he understood! Back then...but still! We can tell him the truth as he grows up and make sure. Please, oh God, please Magnus!"  
"Alexandria!" Magnus sounded a little sterner, causing Alec to shiver before storming to their room, slamming the door behind him.

After about half an hour, Magnus knocked on the door.  
"Honey, are you okay?" His voice sounded soothing and gentle.  
"Do I seem okay to you?" Magnus opened the door a crack and peered in to see his husband curled up, gripping a pillow. The warlock wandered over to the bed, sitting silently next to him. He played with his thumbs before sighing.  
"Why do you want us to adopt him so much?" He said finally.  
"He can't grow up with no parents! Jace would know all about that. Magnus, we can't have a baby because we're both men but I always thought...I want to raise a child that I can call my own." His eyes were watering and for once, Magnus knew that he meant it and it wasn't him being selfish. "A-And there's a child w-whose parents tried to kill him. It's too much, Magnus." He kept talking and talking and Magnus gave in. He didn't want Alec to cry anymore and he knew deep down himself, that one part of him did want a child to look after.

"Alec...I can't promise anything but we'll look after him until he has fully recovered...then we can decide..."

* * *

"Was that Belial you were mumbling about?" Catarina asked Magnus who nodded weakly.  
"Ahh my boy...h-he was intelligent and was very strong...e-even helped Alec fighting demons e-even though he wasn't a Shadowhunter..." Magnus began to violently cough, his final moments were coming. "In the end...e-even time took away my child."

* * *

"A-are you sure I can't do anything...Alec?" Magnus had hold of Alec's wrinkle old hands. His hair was grey but his eyes still shone the same blue that Magnus had fallen in love with. Alec was weak and sick.  
"You're so kind, Magnus. No...I just want you to stay with me..." Alec smiled gracefully at Magnus who had tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Alec...c-can you not live some more, please? I'm going to be lonely w-without you..." he had Alec in his arms, burying his face into his shoulder. Alec's weak arms stroked Magnus's back.  
"I-idiot Magnus. I'm never going to be gone truly." He placed his hands on Magnus' rune on his arm. The rune the pair made when they were first joined together all those years ago. "My soul will be forever with you...I'm old...my bones are sore. My time is up...you still have your time, Magnus." He was struggling to speak. "I'm not young and beautiful anymore. I'm old and ugly..."  
"You'll never be ugly to me, Alexandria Lightwood..." Lightwood was the name Magnus took, he was a part of their family and his last name would forever be a reminder of his time with Alec. Alec's tears began to trickle down his cheeks, his cheeks going red.  
"Magnus...I love you..."  
"I love you too, Alec. With everything I have..." He kissed his husbands lips for the last time, and the two embraced until the final seconds slipped and took away Alec Lightwood.

* * *

"Y-You'll be with Alec soon..." Catarina sobbed, gripping her friends hand. Magnus nodded, a smile on his face.  
"Yep...y-you stay safe. I'm not d-doing favours for you no more...t-too busy partying." He chuckled sadly, looking straight up at the sky. "Goodbye...Catarina..."

Magnus saw a shining light. He wasn't where he was before and he was stood, looking at a shimmering blue lake. There were mountains that reached beyond the clouds that reflected into the lake and the grass was plagued with daisies and buttercups. Magnus felt the chill through his hair and noticed that the agonizing pain in his chest was gone.

"M...Magnus..." A familiar voice had echoed. A smile was swept across the warlocks face and he turned around to see the most beautiful angel standing in front of him. Eyes shining blue like the heavens. "Magnus...it's 500 years too early...I...I waited so long!" The man looked as beautiful as they did from the day they met, hair jet black and ocean blue eyes. He was pinned to the ground in an embrace, feeling a pair of strong arms go around his shoulders. His shirt was damp, probably the tears that particular angel had spilt. Magnus's hand went through the angels hair, kissing his forehead.

"I'm home, Alec."

* * *

**Lol it is shitty XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I will write some more Riren sooooon**


End file.
